Spyro: Hidden Flames
by Spyro Darkfire
Summary: Takes place after "dawn of the dragon" . After defeating the Malefor, Spyro and cynder decide to take a week vaction from protecting the world. Once done with their vaction they decide to head back to Warfang. On the way back they meet a strage white dragoness and her child, whome they ask to come to Warfang with them. Little do they know that the mother holds a very dark secret.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story for fanfiction. If you read it please give me a review so i know what you think as well as how to make it better. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Copyright: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. It is all owned by Sierra Entertainment and Activision. I do own my original characters in the story.**

**Prologue: a week after the defeat of Malefor **

It was a peaceful and silent night in the valley of Avalar. The grassy meadows blew gently in the subtle breezes of the season and the moon was full and luminous in the night sky. Upon this particular night a lone dragoness was waiting anxiously in hidden cave at the far end of the valley. For it was on this night that her egg was finally hatching.

The dragoness is tall and slender in body, with two horns curved back atop her head. At the end of her tail is a curved scythe blade. Her scales are a blinding white in color, while her claws, horns, and tail blade are stunning silver. The Undersides of her wings and her underbelly are a cool gray. Her most striking features however are her eyes and the purple crystal that she wears around her neck.

Her eyes are a glowing turquoise, which gives off an aura of beauty, intelligence, and great cunning. People that look into them feel as if she can see straight through to their very souls. As for the crystal that hangs around her neck, it was a special gift from her recently deceased mate. The crystal is in the shape of a dragon couple whose bodies are intertwined, the male dragon being a slight shade darker than the female.

Her mate told her that it would protect her and keep her safe from harm. He promised her that he would always be there for her and their child. Yet despite these things he had come to leave this life. Leaving her all alone in the world, with no one else to care and watch over their child. She was stuck with the pain and suffering from having lost him when he was needed most. She trembled slightly as she watched the egg's shell crack and fracture, while the dragon hatchling inside struggled to break free. Finally the one side of the egg shattered and out toppled the baby dragon.

The dragoness wept with joy, for the baby dragon was a beautiful little girl. Her scales are bright silver in color. She has two sets of horns. The first are on the top of her head and curve outward and then back in again so they almost meat at a point. The second set are a third of the size of her first pair and curve out and up from just below her eyes ending at the bottom of her other horns. At the end of her tail is a double sided axe blade. Her horn's, tail blade, and claws are black in color. The undersides of her wings and her underbelly are a light purple. The hatchling's eyes are an intense electric blue. In the center of the undersides of it's wings and on its front shoulders is a spiral design with three arms coming from their center. The spirals are dark amethyst in color. Besides these markings, she has one more located in the center of her forehead. The marking is a crescent moon within a shining sun. The crescent moon is black in color while the sun is the same color as her other markings.

Through a skylight located above where the baby dragon just hatched the light of the two moons poured into the cave. The hatchling turned to look up at where the light was coming from. With its eyes full of wonder and curiosity as it stared at the moons. Once it lost interest in the moons it turned its' gaze to stare at its' mother. As it looked at her the hatchling smiled and giggled gently. Then it stood up on shaky legs and tried to walk to its mother. She had only taken two steps when she slipped and tumbled to the ground. Her body landed just outside of the light coming from the skylight. The new mother who had been watching her was baffled at what she was now seeing. For the symbols on her daughter's body were now glowing. It wasn't noticeable when she was in the light; but now that she wasn't her mother could clearly see the symbols shine. This fascinated her greatly. For in all her years she had never met a dragon with symbols that shined.

The mother stood up and walked over to her daughter. Using her mouth she picked her up and carried her over to the pile of grass and moss where she slept. She set her down on the pile and lied down beside her. With her body and tail wrapped around her child to help her stay warm. As the hatchling started to yawn and fall asleep, its' mother began to speak to it softly.

"It wasn't always like this my child. Your father tried to make this world a better place for the two us to live in. Had he not been stopped by those two foolish and traitorous dragons; he would have succeeded. Though he is now gone, I shall not forget him or the ones that took him from us. I shall have my vengeance upon them and will rid this world of all that poses a threat to us."

The mother stopped her speech to look down at her daughter, who by now was sleeping peacefully in her loving embrace. She smiled at the sight and continued on with her speech.

"Before he died we came up with names to give you when you were born, as well as a lullaby to sing to you. It may not be the same without him here... but I shall keep to our decisions'."

And with that she started to sing.

_"Through all the darkness there is a light_

_So you will make it through this long night_

_For it's always darkest before the dawn_

_And just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's gone_

_And remember should you feel lost or afraid _

_Just know that we'll be there to save the day"_

Once she finished singing the lullaby she took one last look at her child. She looked at her daughters symbols glowing in the night and wondered to herself what they might do. As she laid her head down and was about to close her eyes she whispered on last thing.

"Good night, my sweet Selenia."

**Copyright: I do not own Spyro or anything Spyro related. It is all owned by Sierra Entertainment and Activision. I do own my original characters in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings Revealed

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I finally was able to get the first chapter posted. Hope you all enjoy it!**

(Morning after the defeat of Malefor)

A gentle breeze stirred the air as the sun began to rise over the Vally of Avalar. With it came the dawn of a new age for those that called this place their home. For the struggle for peace and safety from the ruthless purple dragon Malefor had finally come to a close. The night before he was challenged by Cynder, the formerly infamous black dragoness known as " The Terror of The Skies" and Spyro, the new purple dragon whose one purpose in life had been to bring about the end of Malefor's existence and that of his dark forces. The two had successfully rid him from this life and saved their world. However, their triumphant victory had come at a great cost. Along their peril filled trek to make their last stand, the dragon duo lost their dearest friend and mentor, the great guardian dragon of the fire element... Ignitus.

Whats more, the amount of power unleashed by Spyro in his valiant effort to heal the world as it tore itself apart was tremendous. The act drained him of all his powers and strength. Which resulted in both Cynder and himself getting knocked unconscious. Now as the sun reaches the pinnacle of its ascension, Spyro finally begins to awaken. At first the sun's light renders him temporarily blinded. After a few seconds of readjusting his eyes to the light he is able to take in his surroundings.

As he looks around he can hardly believe what his eyes are seeing. The world was not destroyed. He had managed to save it. Even more unbelievable is he was still alive. Spyro was so overjoyed that he felt like he might weep with joy . Yet after a moment of savoring his accomplishment, he realized that something felt as though it were missing. Then it hit him... Cynder! He looked around frantically and found that her body was resting on the ground several feet away from him. Having spotted Cynder he rushed to her side as quickly as his body could carry him. Once he reached her he stopped and carefully placed his head upon her chest. Hoping that she was alright. A few moments went by and he heard the soft thrumming of her heartbeat. It felt like her body was weak at the moment, but her steady pulse told Spyro that she would be just fine. He lifted his head from her body and sighed with relief.

Then as he stared at her resting figure, he remembered their last conversation that they had, just after defeating Malifor. Spyro remembered him telling Cynder that he wanted her to run. To leave him and find some place to take up refuge from what was transpiring at the time. Yet dispite his request she refused to go. Insisting that no matter what might happen that she was going to remain by his side. Seeing as there was to be no changing her decision to stay he simply nodded to her in response. Then he began to call upon every bit of physical and magical power he had within him. For one last attempt to save their world. Then just as he realeased it all from his body, he heard her whisper in his ear three simple yet unexpected words to him. "I Love You". Then everything went black.

She loves me. Spyro thought to himself. Did she really mean it? More importantly do I feel the same way about her? We've both been through so much and we weren't always friends. At one time I considered her to be an enemy. I could have left her when i defeated her at Convexity but i didn't. I saved her life than and again when we got trapped in the Well of Souls. Throughout all this time I have felt a strong connection towards her. A need to protect her and show her that I care about her. To spend time with her and do anything to see her smile. All along wondering why. What was this feeling of emotion that I had for her? Now that i think about it, it was love. I loved her. Looking back at her and peering at her beautiful face I knew that I still did. I love Cynder.

It was at that moment that she came through and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. Then when she was able to see clearly she lifted her head so that her eyes met with mine. My breath caught in my chest as I gazed into the depths of her astonished eyes. After a few moments she broke the silence.

She shook her head slighty and then spoke to me in a tentative voice.

"Spyro... is that really you?"

"Yes" I replied. "It's really me."

"Where are we? The last thing I can remember is..." , she stopped short and looked away. As if she were embarrassed about she was going to say. So I soothed my own nerves and finished what I felt certain she was going to tell me.

"The last thing you remember is telling me how much you truly care about me, as I made my last attempt to save our home. That you love me."

The scales on her cheeks flashed a deep shade of red as she softly gasped . Lifting one of her wings slighty in front of her she tries to hide the visible embarrassment on her face.

He chuckles softly at her shy reaction to his knowing her true feelings towards him. He stops and leans his head down to her ear so she will have no trouble hearing what he has to say next.

"you have no idea how long i have waited to hear you say those words."

She slowly lowers her wing and looks up at his smiling face.

"Really?"

"Yes"

Shedding silent tears of joy Cynder closes her eyes as her and Spyro's lips meet in a soft yet passionate kiss. The pressure of their lips pressed together warms her to her very core and set her heart racing. Never had she felt more alive nor happy than in this single moment with Spyro.

They pull apart from their first kiss and gaze lovingly into one another's eyes.

"I love you Cynder"

"Yes... I know that now."

Sighing she stands up slowly and stretches her sore muscles.

"Well Spyro... I suppose we should probably start heading back to Warfang. The guardians are most likely concerned with our whereabouts and our health. Not to metion the fact Sparx will be very worried about you."

"Don't worry about them, they'll be just fine. Besides whats the rush? Beings how we just saved the world and think we deserve something of vacation to relax and celebrate our victory"

"You know... that's actually not a bad Idea. The ancestors know we could use a break from helping people. Plus it will give us time alone together"

Says Cynder playfully.

"Then its settled. We'll take a three day vacation and then we will make our way back to Warfang.",

Spyro says as he wraps his tail around hers.

"But for now we should lie down and rest some and regain our strength."

Cynder agrees with him and the two lie down next to each other. With Spyro holding her in his embrace and their tails still intertwined she falls into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. If you have the time please leave reviews. Don't know how long it will be till I have the next chapter posted, but I'll try my best to get it up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**A.N. Hey guys. I know it's been a while since my last update and i'm sorry for that. You know how life is though. Always throwing you through a loop. Any how, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and a happy 4th of July to you all.**

meanwhile

(the entrance tunnels to Warfang)

The many citizens of Warfang cautiously walked towards the tunnel's entrance, where a large boulder rested solidly against the opening. It had been placed there by the Guardians to shield the cities occupants from the chaos and destruction that was consuming their world. An entire day had passed since Spyro and Cynder left with Ignitus to face off against the cruel Dark Master. Now the planets tremors had finally ceased and the land remained still and silent. This dramatic turn of events gave them hope that they were successful in defeating Malifor and saving their home.

As the citizens began to softly converse amongst themselves the Guardians, Hunter, and Sparx made their way through the crowd towards the entrance. Upon reaching the boulder Hunter lifted his right hand up he thoughtfully stroked his whiskers and chin. After several seconds of this he turned his head to face the Guardians.

"It has been eerily calm this past hour. Do you recon it is a sign that the war is finally over? That the young dragons succeeded in defeating Malifor."

"It could well be possible, but we shall not now for certain if such is the case until we remove the boulder from the mouth of the entrance tunnel."

Terrador replied in his naturally commanding deep voice.

"Yes, well put Terrador. It will most certainly be impossible, intolerable, unmanageable to know for a fact until we move this enormous obstruction." , Volteer commented.

The rest of the group groaned loudly in unison. For although Volteer was by far the most intellectual of the Guardians, he was not without his own faults. The most prominent of which was his tendency to ramble needlessly and use a ridiculous amount of complex vocabulary. This particular fault of his often lead to people having little patience when talking with him. For they found it to be quite irritating.

"Well than, who would like the honor of going outside first to see what awaits us... hmm?"

Cyril bluntly asked the rest of the group.

They all remained silent and neither said nor did anything for several moments. Then as if they all had the same idea in mind, the eyes of the Guardians and Hunter came to rest upon Sparx.

"Hey, why is everyone looking at me? Wait don't tell me. Do I have something stuck in my teeth?

I know that I had some tasty little butterfly's for a snack earlier. Although I could have sworn I'd managed to get all their little bits out from between my teeth. Then again I wasn't exactly concentrating when I was doing it. I mean give me a break here. The world was falling to pieces at the time. So you can guess that I was a bit distracted by the possibility of us all dying a painful death. Or maybe it was just me and you were all just perfectly fine."

The Guardians began to grin mischievously while Hunter just simply chuckled softly. All were a great deal entertained by Sparx and his melodramatic sarcasm. Even more so amused by the fact that he appeared to miss what they had been discussing and was completely oblivious as to the reason they were all staring at his flouting figure. It was only after he saw their reaction to his outburst that it dawned on Sparx what it was that had them fixated on him. They wanted him to be the one to go outside. Needless to say he didn't like the sound of that idea one tiny bit.

"Oh no, I don't even think so! That ain't gonna happen. Not in this or any other lifetime am I going to do it. So you can just forget the whole thing right now you crazy old relics."

"Oh come now Sparx be reasonable why won't you. We guardians need to remain here so as to watch over and protect the people of Warfang."

"Ok you make a good point there Terrador. So you Guardians can't go, but what about Hunter? Why can't he be the one to go?"

"It is because I Sparx, am charged with the more important task of locating your brother, Cynder, and Ignitus; as well as making certain that they are not badly wounded. Now although it is safe to assume that stillness of the world is sign that they were able to defeat Malifor, it does not give us any indication as to what state the land is currently in. So I can not begin my search for them until we fully understand has happened outside the tunnels."

Sparx had not thought of that. He had been so caught up in watching out for his own well being that he forgotten about Spyro. He and Cynder were out there all alone somewhere. They needed to be found as quickly as possible and the only way that would happen is if he agreed to scout ahead first. Hanging his head in shame and defeat he hovered over to hunter.

"All right Hunter I'll go, but on one condition. When I return you take me with you to find Spyro, Ignitus, and the evil she-dragon."

"Very well Sparx, you may come with me as soon as you return. With you with me we will be able to cover more ground over a smaller amount of time. That being said we should with some luck find them within a weeks time."

Nodding in acceptance of Hunter's terms for him accompanying him on his journey Sparx flew over to Terrador.

"Well big guy lets move this huge hunk of rock so I can get going already." Sparx said to the tough earth guardian.

"All right everyone, stand back. Sparx, once I've moved the boulder enough for you to squeeze through fly outside and get a quick view of the valley."

Terrador replied to the dragonfly as he took up a stance in front of the boulder. Then concentrating on his earth powers he slid the boulder aside a couple of inches. Just enough to let Sparx out and still keep any creatures on the outside from getting into the tunnels.

"Well here goes nothing. I'll be back in flash boys." Sparx shouted to the group as he flew through the the tiny opening Terrador had made for him.

Once outside Sparx blinked in astonishment at what his eyes were seeing. The sun was starting to set in the sky and the land was in one piece again. There were even birds singing and small animals scurrying in the trees and grassy meadows of the valley.

As he flew farther along the valley he also so some chunks of land floating in the air. Looking almost like serene islands that had always been there. Overlooking the land below. They added a sense of grace and peacefulness to the valley that would not be felt if not for their presence.

Convinced that he had seen enough, Sparx flew as quick as his wings would carry him back to the tunnels to tell the others about what he had discovered. He reached the tunnels in under 5 minutes and squeezed himself through the same slit that he used to get out. As soon as he was inside Terrador closed off the small opening using his powers to move the boulder into place.

Hunter and the Guardians stood there waiting anxiously to hear what Sparx had to report back to them. They were forced to be patient with him because all of that flying around had him completely out of breath. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath Sparx was able to tell them what he saw outside.

"You guys wouldn't believe it. They're all gone! Every single last one of those ugly little grublins and their even more hideous big buddies... just simply gone! It's like they never even existed. The only sign that anything terrible happened is the burned lands that were left behind from The Destroyer. Other than that the valley looks perfectly normal. The sun is brightly shinning, there are animals playing in the woods, and the land is whole once more. Well, that is to say that it's mostly whole again. For it would seem as though when it got put back together that some parts got left out in the process. So now the sky is dotted with these floating islands. It's really quite an amazing sight to behold."

The Guardians and Hunter remained rooted to were they stood. For they were so surprised by what the dragonfly was telling them that they simply did not know how to react. His report had left them inexplicably speechless.

"Well lets not have everyone all talk at the same time." Sparx sarcastically cracked. Attempting to use his shrewd sense of humor to break the group of their stunned stupor. To his great satisfaction it appeared to have worked. As the four of them began to blink their eyes and shake their heads. At last they seemed to find their voices once more to be able to respond to what they just heard.

"Well done Sparx! This is most excellent news. Now that we know Malifor and his dark forces are gone we can take the citizens back to Warfang." said Cyril.

"Yes, quite right you are Cyril. The sooner we can get them back to the city the sooner we can get to work rebuilding and repairing structures that were damaged during the war. Wouldn't you agree Terrador?"

"I agree Volteer. There is much that needs to be done there. Let us round up the citizens and head back home to Warfang. As for the two of you, I wish you the best of luck. May you find Ignitus and our two young heroes soon."

Having wished the cheetah and dragonfly good luck Terrador took his tail mace and crushed the boulder blocking the way out. Making it so that they could now leave the tunnels. He then turned and left with the other Guardians to gather the citizens.

Hunter grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows from where he had set them down. Making sure they were firmly secured as he went through the tunnels exit. With Sparx hovering next to him on his right side. And so they began their search.


End file.
